


Naked

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s01e17 Hell House, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was a straight-A student with a full ride to UT."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

"It's Austin," Jill says patiently. "Austin has a _huge_ gay community. We just need to get to Austin."

"You mean I need to pass math," Rae jokes. This year she isn't actually in danger of failing: her admission to UT is contingent on her not failing. "You and your full ride."

"So I help you cram before the final," Jill says, smiling. They both know that that's more likely to mean 'getting naked together' than 'studying together'.

"Four more months," Rae says. That's when college starts.

(A month later Jill is dead. Suicide. Rae doesn't understand.)


End file.
